


Deal

by Buttons15



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15
Summary: Sombra's job was as straightforward as they came: find the architect, bring her to Talon. But Akande wouldn't have sent her if it was meant to be easy.An experimental A/B/O verse story. Safe for work.





	Deal

It was a simple mission, really. Doomfist wanted her to go, confirm the rumors about the feral Vishkar architect, and if they turned out to be true, bring the woman to Talon. The first part didn’t take Sombra more than two days, either. All she had to do was sneak in, plant a camera and watch as Satya Vaswani, codename Symmetra, promptly discarded her suppressants every morning and every night.

Sombra wasn’t one to judge – she didn’t take hers, either, that was the entire philosophy behind Talon. And she’d learned long ago that everything could be hacked, including the once inconvenient sexual impulses that were now all but gone from her life despite the lack of pills. But what that said about the architect in question was another matter entirely.

Suppressants were taken with the sole function of stopping the nearly uncontrollable mating desires, but they had no effect at all on the secondary traits of alphas, betas and omegas. An alpha on suppressants would remain dominant, just like an omega on suppressants would still be compelled to act like a doormat.

Sombra knew that Satya being known as Vishkar’s wildling had no link to her not taking her pills, and was possibly related to the fact that according to her reports, she was not neurotypical. What intrigued her was that the woman was not also known as Vishkar’s nymphomaniac. And so she waited on Vaswani’s office, playing minefield on her Interface while she was served some coffee by the architects team, which consisted unsurprisingly exclusively of omnics.

When the robots notified her that her target approached, she made a point to stay in plain view. Admittedly, Sombra did enjoy materializing out of thin air to give people a scare, but her research had shown her that perhaps this was not the best idea when it came down to this woman in particular.

Satya walked into the room a couple minutes later, narrowing her eyes when she noticed she was not alone. There was no greeting. Satya merely took her place behind the desk, rested her crossed fingers and removed her visor, revealing intense golden eyes.

 _She’s trying to dominate you,_ Sombra told herself even though she didn’t have to. She’d been doing this for a long time, so much that Akande sometimes called her their ‘tamer’: the one agent in Talon with the incomparable skill of getting alphas to their knees.

Vaswani crossed one long leg over the other and very deliberately gave her an once over.

“Sit.”

Sombra was an alpha. A weird one, but an alpha nonetheless. The impulse to obey was never ingrained on her as much as the impulse to order, and even that she’d shed.

There was no logical explanation, then, for when she felt the floating hardlight chair bobble softly under her weight. She was sitting.

_Holy shit._

This was going be a challenge.

“Now, talk.”

“Name’s Sombra. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” She spoke. How much that was of her own will, even she could not tell. She would have spoken anyway – that was the game she played.

Satya did not offer her name. Sombra smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.  

“You’ve bypassed my security and broken into my office.” It was not a question, so Sombra did not answer. “Why?”

“You haven’t been taking your pills, ma’am.”

Satya lunged so fast that even though Sombra expected it, she did not see it coming. One second the woman was sitting, the next Sombra was being yanked by the collar over the table, a vicious snarl ringing in her ears. She didn’t resist, neither the violent pull nor the intensity of Satya’s gaze when their eyes met.

She let Satya take all the control she wanted. Taming a feral was like fishing – you had to let them pull, only to yank the hook back at just the right moment.

“What do you want?”

“I’ve merely come to talk,” Sombra dawdled. “A smart, reasonable woman that you are… but not taking your pills. And yet you don’t seem to go around every potential mate. Intriguing, isn’t it? I wonder what your higher ups would think if they knew.”

This sort of teasing was a high-risk, high reward game, and Sombra received a distinct reminder of the former when her shirt got tugged at yet again and her vision darkened for the brief second that the blood supply to her brain was interrupted.

Satya let go a second later, and Sombra did all within her power to not cough for air. The moment for her to turn the tables was arriving, and she slowly shifted her body language to convey the confidence and authority that she was about to show. “Don’t like the suppressants, do you?”

Sombra resisted a smile when Satya hesitated and broke eye contact. “They dull my mind in a way I dislike.”

“And the sexual impulses don’t bother you?”

A glare. Sombra held it for just a millisecond longer than a lower ranked should hold an alpha’s. Not enough to alarm Satya, but just enough to –

“They never came.”

_Intriguing._

“You’re different.” Sombra leaned forward. “So am I. I don’t take them either. None of us at Talon do. We believe that a society that needs you on drugs to exist is not a society worth keeping.”

Sombra paused to let that sink in, and then straightened her back and locked eyes with the other. That was it – that was her strike, her gamble. That moment of vulnerability was when she hit, and when the target found out too late that she, too, was an alpha.

Different ranks had different tendencies to dominate or submit, but they all could be led to one and the other, and Sombra was a master of doing just that.

She grinned, tilting her chin up. “Join us.”

A second passed. Two. This was the critical moment, where she at her highest measured forces with the opponent at their lowest – something never quite fair and sometimes not even necessary, but something she delighted in doing anyway.

Satya _snarled._

Sombra threw her hands up in the air and plopped back in her seat. “Incredible.” She looked out the window and tapped her chin, thoughtful. “I can’t beat you. You’re untamable. Guess we’ll have to…” she let out a long dramatic sigh. “…talk. Like civil people.”

The woman arched a single eyebrow at her, but motioned her to go on.

“Here’s the deal. My boss wants you on our organization. Thinks your talents are useful, you have great potential, blah blah blah.” She waved it off. “As I said, the key point here is we’re probably the only…uh… _employer_ who won’t demand that you take the goddamn suppressors. And let’s face it, _princesa_ , with your completely out of control secondary impulses, not many people would hire you. Even if you are quite the genius, not everyone can afford an omnic-only team.”

Silence. Sombra gave her time to think. “No.”

She gritted her teeth. “Really? How much longer do you think you can keep this up, Satya? How much longer do you have until someone figures out you’re not taking your pills and it blows up in your face?” She licked her lips. “This is a crime, you know. You could get arrested for it. You’d be safer with us.”

“A group of terrorists.”

Sombra waved it off dismissively. “Call it what you will. Bosses can be rude and annoying, but none of them are forcing me onto drugs, and I have lots of fun to boot.”

“No.”

“Nothing I tell you can change your mind, then?”

Satya hesitated. Sombra smiled, predatory. “There’s something, isn’t there? What is it that you want, money? Fame? International recognition? I could get you all of that. We have friends in high places.”

Satya tilted her head, as if the mere thought amused her, then the corners of her mouth twitched in the slightest of smirks and she held Sombra’s gaze once again.

“You.”

_What?_

“Me?” Sombra pulled back, resting her back against the seat, expression impassive. “Well, well.”

“You are a very interesting person…Sombra.” Satya tapped her long nails on the desk, making a steady _click-click._ “You are an alpha.” It wasn’t a question. “I want you.”

“You couldn’t handle me.”

“You will be mine.” Satya grinned, as cold as her stare. “You will obey. You will submit.”

_Holy shit._

Sombra wondered, not for the first time, if she’d bitten out more than she could chew. Not that she’d ever admit it. “I cannot promise you any of that… but you are welcome to _try_.”

Satya grabbed her hand and squeezed it, tight enough to be uncomfortable.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> "But Buttons, ABO is meant to be all sex, where is THE ACTUAL SMUT -"
> 
>  
> 
> _y'all ain't getting any of that from my ace ass_


End file.
